through the good, the bad, the ugly
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: An alternate version of Thunder in Paradise. Phoebe nearly succeeds at dominating the world but she suddenly realizes something. But what exactly... Let's find out. One Shot story.


**So I decided to write this because The Thundermans was my favorite show and I literally am going to miss it. I am going to finish my other story I'm currently writing but for now I had to write this One Shot story**

 **So Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

... _She was evil. And now that the Melvexium was on the verge of exploding, she knew she would rule over all._

 _"Phoebe!" Max called, getting her attention. She stared at the young hero who was gazing at her as if he didn't know her._

 _She tried to ignore the overwhelming guilt in her chest. She was evil but she still had a heart. It's small but it's there. Wow, that sounded too familiar. She thought to herself._

 _At least her heart was there for Max. She recalled all those moments she attacked him, feeling even more like her heart had been punctured._

 _She frowned. Look what he's doing to me, she thought feeling anger towards herself. It was as if she were the wicked witch and he was the water, her only weakness. She felt like she was melting, just from that simple look of worry. He was the only one who could subdue her._

 _"Don't do this." He finally said, Phoebe shook her head trying to resist him._

 _But she couldn't, it was pointless._ _She let out a sigh as she quickly lift up the lever with her telekinesis, stopping the countdown._

 _"No! What are you doing?" Destructo practically yelled. But she ignored him._

 _She studied the glimmer of hope on Max's face as if he really made a difference. "Join me."_

 _"What?" Max asked, she could clearly see this thrown him off guard._

 _"Join me, Max." She restated, "We'd be unstoppable together, we could have dominion over all. Isn't that what you always wanted?" She asked, forcing him to remember the phase he was going through where he stated numerous times of being a ruler. A king. "To have power." She clarified._

 _She observed how his face went stiff, and how he looked down at his shoes. She knew she was now getting in his head. "Phoebe..." He began._

 _"I need you, Max." She confessed, making him suddenly look at her with shock on his face. Was he actually surprised by that? And did she actually feel this way? For some odd reason she continued to divulge..._

 _"So much that... I can't function without you. I can't think or breathe. Max_ I_ I_ " She trailed off, trying to think or express herself further._

 _She placed her hands on the forcefield and looked him closely in his brown eyes. "I love you." She said as if she were thinking or realizing that herself. She stared at his now frozen face that was lost at words before looking down at her boots. She had to register this for a moment._

 _She was so deep in her thoughts that she was unable to hear her family's gasps and mutters. "Did Phoebe just propose to Max?" Billy whispered to Nora._

 _For once in her life, Phoebe actually believed he was right. She just proposed to her brother in front of everyone._ _What was she thinking? Confessing to him and where did this all come from? Did she really deep down feel this way?_

 _"I'll join you, Phoebe." He said, suddenly getting her attention._

 _"Max!" Hank called, sounding completely concerned but Max went on._

" _I'll join you, just leave everyone out of this okay."_

" _Don't do this, we have to just let her go and later on_" Hank began._

 _"No!" Max argued, helplessly looking at his parent. "I can't." he muttered looking down at his shoes as if he were ashamed of something._

 _But what? Phoebe thought as she witnessed this._

 _"I know it's hard for you, Max. It's hard for all of us_" Barb stated._

 _"No guys! I literally can't, okay." Max finally announced, instantly receiving shocked stares from his family who were taken back by his outburst. "Through the good, the bad or the ugly, I can't leave her because I_.I_" He paused returning his stare on his shoes, feeling completely surprised at the realization..._

 _"I love her too."_

 **The End...**

 **Sorry if this was too short or quick for you but I just had to write this as a last story for Thundermans. So Enjoy and you are always welcome to read my other stories.**

 ** _ThankYa!!!_**


End file.
